User talk:Queen Misery
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Major Disaster page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inferno Pendragon (Talk) 17:15, May 12, 2010 I would like to applaude your story. It is very well written. I like it. 16:30, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Would you tell me what you plan for your story or is it going to be a suprise? I can respect that. I too have a story that depending on how many people join will depend on how intresting it gets. You dont have to join but if you want to check it out the name of my story is "Tricks and Puzzles". You seem like someone who would like "Death Note". An old friend of mine showed it to me, it defiately has a darker tone. It's an extremely well done anime. You heard about it before? I think it's pretty easy to appretiate Disney and Warner Bros, but in most cases they're just a little bit too immature for a highschooler... I like most of their 3-D animations though. I'm one of many on this wiki taking animation courses, so it's always fun to see different animation techiques used in their movies. That's so true. They still have a good thing going for them, just not something that entirely suits most some of the older groups of people. Well, DC is still making some great stuff, so there's always that. Hee-Hee, hello, I didn't bother to say hi! I'm The Secret, leader of this wiki, I'd just like to say salutations. And hello, this is I once again, Deathwalker 13000, co-leader of this wiki. Just thought I'd let you know, since you seem to be very dedicated to the wiki, and that since some of our admins seem to have disappeared, I'm considering promoting you to administrator. I just have to talk it out with The Secret. Admins have more power than regular users, can delete pages, access page history, and block vandalous users. Arbiter 00:27, June 13, 2010 (UTC) A few admins have been, silent indeed... Hee-Hee. Nice call right there, Deathwalker. Thanks Thanks for adding categories to a lot of my pages.. I always seem to forget a few of them... Amnestyyy 19:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) You have been promoted to administrator. Arbiter 21:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on becoming an administrator! Amnestyyy 21:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) there is no reason to thank me, and don't worry, I have no intentions of leaving this wiki, I have a lot of work to do here... Amnestyyy 16:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for your kind words. I've always loved villains and try to put as much into an article as I can. May evil reign forever! User:MajinAbura help? Hello, this is Amnesty again. I'm really sorry to bother you once more, but I have a few questions. The first one: Would you pleace take a look at the page Bane (Batman), I added some information, but I'm not sure about the lay-out. the second one: Can you change article names? I'll be awaiting your answer... Okay, I moved 2 pages (Jubair Al Hakim and Abu'l Nuqoud) so the originals can now be deleted... it seems I had misspelled their names.. Amnestyyy 16:34, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Compliments I've been reading the information on your user page about your multiverse, and i struck me how much research you did to create tales like these. I've been researching villain's and their different worlds for 2 years now, but I most of my findings are still to be published on my page... perhaps when I find the time... oh well, I just wanted to give you my compliments Amnestyyy 17:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) HI! <3 I joined the wiki ^_^ - it's going to be cool working together on stuff.. come to my talkpage when you have the time and we can chat: if now we can talk in RL ok? Little-Red 13:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) also, how do you make those profile things for your character? like the one on your user-page? Little-Red 15:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ooh.. I see! thanks <3 Little-Red 16:18, August 11, 2010 (UTC) hmm.. maybe.. fairy tales are naturally evil though (until they changed them that is) - ever read Babes In The Wood? that was horrific.. and sad.. in fact I need to make an arcticle on that now.. thanks Little-Red 16:53, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Challenge alright Misery, you want to have a little one-on-one? I bet I can take you - it'll be like TF2 all over again (heh, I'm sorry - seriously though come fight - it'll be fun!) Little-Red 18:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) heh, you're on sister Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 18:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) cool Little-Red 18:29, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Very well then, I will rewrite the page, and concentrate solely on the real Adolf Hitler, but I don't know when.. I'm working on rewriting the Harry Potter pages, the Zelda pages and the Batman pages as wel, so I'm going to be quite busy with my work. Amnestyyy 16:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I would like to join your story as a new character I have created, his name is Jacob and he is an ordinary human (as in not super-powered) - I have introduced him to the story but if you don't wish to include him feel free to remove him The Voice 06:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi there. I've come to your page specifically as I'm assuming as highest contributor to this wiki you either are administrator or otherwise heavily involved in it. I would like to report that the file contained here File:Zanbar Bone (artwork by Nat the Rat).jpg is a breach of copyright. I am the creator of this work and did not give permission for it to be hosted on this site. I ask that it be removed immediately please. Nattherat 16:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) *Please disregard the previous message, I have found the list of administrators and am taking my debate to them. Sorry for taking up your time please delete these messages at your will. Nattherat 16:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Warcry you can add Misery to the story if you want, from what I gather she'd be an interesting addition - although Voice doesn't ally willingly with "gods" I don't see why Misery couldn't be involved: either as an ally or an enemy: if we run into a problem we could talk via our talkpages The Voice 15:35, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I noticed to did that Judge Death page - which made me curious.. are you a Judge Dredd fan? if so I'm pretty pleased (I've collected the comic for a while) The Voice 15:03, September 4, 2010 (UTC) heh, not too many girls I know of that are into Dredd at all (not many guys for that matter) - still nice to see you know of him outside of the movie (which is totally inaccurate) - I figured you were a Marvel/DC girl though by some of your articles (also is that the Crimson Cowl on your avatar?) The Voice 08:46, September 8, 2010 (UTC) That's Shocker, one of Spider-man's lesser-known villains.--Snakewhip 19:37, September 8, 2010 (UTC) yeah, his costume looks kinda strange, but it protects him from his own power.--Snakewhip 19:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) hope you don't mind that I put the tower scene into its own little section, figured it would make it easier for others who are editting The Voice 21:01, September 9, 2010 (UTC) heh, I'm coming for you Misery - you sneaky little devil (that sounded less weird in my head) ^_^ - seriously though, that Warcry thing sounds like it'll be a blast.. providing we don't all die.. Little-Red 17:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I've moved Warcry to User Battles 4 as I felt User Battles 3 was way too big.. apologies if this causes any confusion Inferno Pendragon 16:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Thanks a lot for your reply :) and i look very forward to helping and shareing my love for villains :) Villain fan 20:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Just a little question, I saw you're working on a new wiki (Omniverse), I'd like to contribute, but I thinks its wise to ask this first: What kind of pages does it focus on? The introduction text is quite... unclear.. to be honest.. Amnestyyy 20:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Very well, let me know when you have figured it out, I'll be more than willing to help! Amnestyyy 20:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the comics Goblin is definitely better than the movie. In the movie mask, he couldn't really show expression. Plus, his purple get-up in the comics is priceless. xD Another really great version of him is in the Spectacular Spider-man TV show. His personality is just like the Joker. "...just the fire-and-brimstone pumpkin bomb I left behind... Any minute now the creme-de-la-creme of New York City is going to paint the town red! Well the ball-room anyway...." *insane laugh* And that's in a cartoon.--Snakewhip 20:31, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bother u, but another question was if i add a page how do i catagorise it? Yes.. that might indeed be a bit too much... People wouldn't know what to write about at all i fear.. but when you have it all figured out, I will come and help out! Amnestyyy 20:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I found it so you couldnt have been that bad lol, thanks :) Oh, okay I'll change that.--Snakewhip 20:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) yeah, really! There are way too many goblins. They should have just done Norman, Harry, Hobgoblin, and maybe Demogoblin. But yeah, they did do some weird stuff. I think they were running out of ideas, so they just thought of something random.--Snakewhip 20:29, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Anti-Heroes Technically, Anti-Heroes can be heroes who act in villainous/immoral ways, or can also be villains forced at times to play the role of hero. So it is a loose classification of 'villain', but fits the bill nonetheless. Arbiter 20:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I fully agree. I don't know much about Demogoblin, but the Ultimate version of Goblin totally ruined the character. Gobby is best with a rubber mask, glider and pumpkin bombs.--Snakewhip 14:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I gots me the sicks! I blame you.. nah not really, dunno what it was but I feel a bit better now so huggles all round Little-Red 18:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) hey sis - make your move on our battle already, you're slacking behind *nudges* ..also I have an idea about a possible story with Red I want to talk to you about at some point Little-Red 21:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC)